


Lost

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Advent Calendar 2014 [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar 2014, Angst, Cas gets lost in the bunker, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Advent calendar 2014 day 19





	

Cas was lost in the Bunker. It was huge, after all.

He knew where Dean was and where Sam was and where Ben was. But he had no idea how to get to them.

He really missed his wings.

He would have been able to just fly into the room if he still had his wings.

Cas was lost.

He was lost and alone.

Separated from heaven in the most painful way. All angels were.

Cas was lost. He collapsed onto the floor and curled into the fetal position.

When Dean found him, 20 minutes later, Cas wasn't crying he was staring at the wall. "You okay Huggy Bear?" Dean asked as he sat down next to the angel.

Cas looked up at Dean, he was going to lie, but he couldn't bring himself to. "I miss my wings, Dean."

hearing this, Dean pulled Cas into his arms. "We'll get your wings back, I promise you that."

Cas may be lost, but he would never be alone.

One day he will find his way back home.

Back to heaven. Dean, Sam and Ben will help him get there.


End file.
